Akatsuki Secret Story
by ASTK the Akatsuki maniac
Summary: Team Hebi mulai bergerak dan menyerang Akatsuki, yang lain selamat, hanya saja, orang yang mereka cintai telah dibawa...
1. Happy Ancur

AKATSUKI SECRET STORY

Chap.1

WWWWUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Udah lama banget aku pengen nge-post cerita ini, tapi baru ditulis sekarang…..T^T. Selamat menikmati!!!!!!!!

* * *

Suatu hari di sebuah rumah besar di Takigakure…

"Selamat pagi, kakak"sapa seorang wanita cantik.

"Selamat pagi juga, Konan…."sapa laki-laki itu.

"Huwaaaaa, om, tante, udah bangun yah!!!!!!"teriak seorang anak kecil bertopeng oranye.

"Hus, Tobi!!!! Bangun-bangun ngomongnya yang sopan dong!!!!! Jangan teriak-teriak!!!!!!"seru seorang anak perempuan berkacamata.

"Ah, cc sendiri juga teriak…"seru Tobi.

"Enak aja, itu mungkin karena suara cc aja yang gede!!!!!"seru perempuan itu.

"Su….sudah….Nida-chan, Tobi…Jangan bertengkar.."seru Konan.

"Iya, tante…"jawab Nida-chan.

"IYA TANTE!!!!!"teriak Tobi.

"UDAH DIBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!!!!!!!!"

"Sudah…sudah…"Konan mencoba menenangkan Nida.

"Hahh…Pagi-pagi sudah ribut…"seru paman mereka, Pein.

"Jelas, karena tobi…"jawab Nida.

"Enak aja, bukannya cc?"tanya Tobi.

"GGGGRRRRR"

"Sudah, sudah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ikut gak?tanya Pein kepada Nida dan Tobi yang sedang jambak-jambak rambut.

"Ha? Kemana?"tanya Tobi.

"Ocean world, kolam renang yang baru dibuka."jawab salah seorang tante mereka, Hidan.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?"tanya Pandora, adik dari Nida dan Zetsu juga kakak dari Tobi.

"Lah? Cc gak tau? Kan hari ini hari pernikahannya…..UMMPPHHHH"Zetsu langsung menutup mulut Tobi.

"Ahh….Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma buat nge-relakse diri doang."jawab Zetsu.

"Hmmm, gitu…"seru Pandora bingung.

"Ah, kak Hidan, kak Kakuzu di mana?"tanya Konan.

"Dia sudah ada di kolam renangnya kok. Mesen tiket buat kita."

"OK, jadi semuanya ikut?"

"IKUT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sampai di Ocean world…

"WUAAA!!!!!! BESARNYA!!!!!!!!!"teriak Tobi.

"Norak amet sih. Kolam renang gede aja teriak. Kalau ini punya kita, baru boleh teriak."Nida menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Aduh, sakit."seru Tobi mengusap kepalanya.

"Kakak, jaga sikapmu. Dia kan adikkmu, kalau anak tertangga baru boleh…"Deidara memberitahu kepada Nida.

"Iya, ma…"

"Kamu juga Tobi, jaga omonganmu ya."

"Iya ma!!!!!"

Amarah Nida pun semakin besar…

"Oi, tenanglah…"bisik Zetsu.

Di dalam kolam renang…

"Hei, Pein!!!!!!"teriak Kakuzu.

"Ah, kakak. Kok nggak ngomong duluan kalau sudah datang duluan?"tanya Pein.

"Kan kejutan, ah, Hidan. Di mana mereka?"jawab Kakuzu.

Hidan pun menunjuk orang yang Kakuzu cari.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai berenang."

"Ahh, nyamannya…Dingin…"seru Zetsu.

"Kak, dingin banget…"seru Pandora kedinginan.

"Umm, bagiku ini biasa…"jawab Nida.

"Ngg, Tobi dimana?"tanya Zetsu.

"YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TOBI!!!!!!!! AWAS!!!!!!!!"teriak mereka bertiga.

"Eh?"

DUAKKKKK

"Dibilangin gak denger-denger…"

"Ah, kakek ama nenek mana ya?"

"Tuh, disana."

Mereka melihat kakek dan nenek mereka sedang berjemur.

"Huammmhhh…"Itachi menguap dengan sangat lebar.

"Papa, kalau nguap mulutnya tutup dong." Kisame memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Itachi. Dan Itachi pun batuk dengan sukses.

"Iya deh…"jawab Itachi.

"Ng, Shizune? SHIZUNE!!!!!!"teriak deidara.

"Ah, Deidara. Lama nggak ketemu."seru Shizune.

"Iya, eh, yang dibelakangmu itu siapa?"tanya Deidara.

"Ini Tsunade. Kakak kelasku ketikadi akademi."jawab Shizune.

"Salam kenal."sapa Deidara.

"Salam kenal…"sapa Tsunade cuek.

Sasori pun sweatdropp

"Kok jawabnya gitu….MMMPPPHHH"

"Anoo, Deidara. Bisa kita bicara sebentar…"

"Boleh…"

"Begini, ketika SMA, Tsunade sangat mencintai Sasori. Tapi Sasori tak mencintainya. Dan beritamu yang telah menikah dengannya sudah ia ketahui. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati.."Shizune memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, aku harus berhati-hati. Ngomong-ngomong, Kabuto dan Toshi di mana?"tanya Deidara.

"Kabuto kan sama-sama Sasori di jump time, kalau Toshi lagi main sama Nida-chan."jawab Shizune.

"Ayo."

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Ke Jump Time."

"Yah, kalau segini mah nggak cukup buat teriak bareng…"seru Kabuto.

"Kayaknya kita butuh 2 orang lagi deh.."jawab Sasori.

"HEIII!!!!"

"Shizune!"seru Kabuto.

"Apa kami boleh ikut?"

"Tentu."

"Kalian semua siap?"tanya Kabuto.

Semuanya mengangguk

"Satu…Dua…TIGA!!!!"

"WUUUAAAAA!!!!!"

"Semuanya pegangan yang erat. Karena kita ingin…TERJUN"

BYUUURRRRR

"Huwaaa, seru juga ya."seru Shizune.

"Aku sempat gemetaran nih…"jawab Deidara.

"Olahraga kek…"seru Shizune.

"Udah kok…Mungkin grogi aja…"

"Kau ini…"

Chuuu~

Sasori mencium pipi Deidara.

"Waa, Sasori!!!! Kok tiba-tiba…?"tanya Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Deidara pun diam, mukanya memerah, tubuhnya panas.

Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya ke Deidara.

DEG

"Kakak, ada apa?"tanya Konan.

"Nggak, tapi, kok…Bagaimana bisa?"seru Hidan.

"Hah? Apa maksud…"

DEG

"Hya…gawat…"seru Konan.

"Pein, apa kau tahu mereka ada dimana?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Mereka ada di…Jump Time"

"Toshi, jangan main ciprat air terus. Sakit mataku."seru Nida.

"Maaf…"

"Tak apa-apa…Maafmu kuterima"jawab Nida.

"Memangnya perkawinan?"tanya Zetsu.

"Enak sa.."

DEG

"A…apa-apaan…ini…?"tanya Zetsu.

"He? Kena…"

DEG

"A…pa…? UHUK"

BRUK

Nida pun terjatuh.

"CC!! CC kenapa…?"tanya Pandora dan Tobi.

DEG

"Waa…gawat…"seru Tobi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa…Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Pandora.

"Hei, Papa. Bangun dong. Makan du.."

DEG

"Ng? Mama, kamu kenapa?"tanya Itachi.

DEG

"A…uhuk…"

"Itachi, kau kenapa?"tanya Kisame.

"Tak apa-apa…tapi..kita…harus…ke…Jump..Time…"

Di Jump Time…

"Kabuto!!! Capek nih."seru Shizune.

"Iya, aku juga."jawab Kabuto.

DEG

"Akh…ini…"

"Gawat…Kak….Tsunade…"seru Shizune.

"DEIDARA!!!! AWAS!!!!!!"teriak Shizune.

"Eh?"

Sasori dan Deidara tidak sadar bahwa di atas mereka ada…

"KAK TSUNADE!!!!"

"DASAR JABLAY MURAHAN!!!!!"

DRRUASSHHH

BYUUURRR

"Kak…Kak Tsuna…WAAAA!!!!!"Shizune pun terlempar dari kolam renang.

"Shizu….UWWAAA!!!!"teriak Kabuto.

"Senei tajashu!!!!!"

GREP

"Tu…tuan Orochimaru…"

"Ada apa lagi ini?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Kak…kak tsunade…mengamuk.."jawab Shizune gemetar.

"Hah…pasti karena itu lagi…"seru Orochimaru sambil menghela napas.

"?"Kabuto dan Shizune kebingungan.

"KYYAAAAA!!!!!!"

"DEIDARA!!!!"

"AWAS KAUUU!!!!!!!"teriak Tsunade.

Tsunade pun menonjok Deidara hingga pingsan.

"DEIDARA!!!!! KHH……"

"TERIMA INI!!!!!"

DAKKKKK

"Hah? Di mana dia?"tanya Tsunade.

Sementara Tsunade masih mengamuk, Sasori menggendong Deidara di pelukannya dan melompat tinggi ke atas. Tapi, Tsunade menghalang.

"Serahkan jablay itu!!!!"Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari dia, hah?"tanya Sasori.

"Karen ia…"

"Karena ia iri dengan perempuan yang lebih langsing darinya…"jawab Orochimaru sambil menahan tawa.

"HAH????"  
"Ja…jadi hanya karena itu, ia mengamuk?"tanya Kabuto sambil memberikan minuman ke Shizune.

"Ya, apa kalian tidak tahu? Deidara itu muridku ketika SMP. Ia sangat rajin olahraga, makanya tubuhnya seksi dan bohai."seru Orochimaru.

"Pan…pantas saja…Ketika berkenalan…Muka kak Tsunade agak marah…"

"HAH???Jadi hanya itu yang kau benci darinya? Kau tahu, itu adalah alasan konyol yang pernah kudengar."tanya Sasori sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau tak tahu, she is a daughter of a b*tch and a daughter of gun…"jawab Tsunade.

"Heh, you moron f*cking girl."seru Sasori.

GGGRRRR

Tsunade pun mengangkat kakinya ke atas.

"HYAAA!!!"

DRAKK

BYUUR

"Untung kolamnya masih ada air, kalau gak, R.I.P dah gw…"batin Sasori.

"Ngg, Sasori…"

"Deidara, jangan bangun dulu."

"Kena..PA????"teriak Deidara.

DDRRAAKK

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bangun.."

"Aku hanya ingin lihat keadaanmu saja, sasori. Memangnya tidak boleh?"tanya Deidara yang hampir menangis.

Sasori pun diam.

Tak sengaja, air mata Deidara pun terjatuh.

"Kenapa…tiba-tiba…aku…?"

Sasori menghapus air matanya

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis…"Sasori pun memeluknya.

Di belakang…

"!!!!"

DUAKK

Seorang anak perempuan kecil menendang Tsunade

"Fuuh, untung sempat.."seru perempuan itu.

"NIDA?? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Deidara.

"Tekanan cakra…Tekanannya sangat kuat. Makanya aku datang.. Ma, pa, cepat pergi, kalau tidak nanti dia akan..HUWWAAA!!!!!! "jawab Nida.

"NIDA!!!"teriak Deidara.

Tsunade membawanya ke atas.

"Akan kutonjok kau."jawab Tsunade sinis.

"Ukh..sial.."

BUUAKK

Zetsu pun menendangnya hingga ia mental dan masuk RSJ

"Kk, kok dilempar kesana?"tanya Nida.

"Biar aman."jawab Zetsu.

"Ayo turun."

FWAAHH

TEP

"CC!!!! CC gak apa-apa kan?"tanya Pandora.

"Ya. Gak ada apa-apa kok…"jawab Nida.

GYUT

"Cc, kalau misalnya hal seperti ini terjadi, beritahu kami dulu."Pandora memeluk kakaknya.

"Yah.."

Di rumah…

"HUACHIMM!!"

"Eh, mbek."latah Pein.

"Pein…"seru Kisame.

"I..iya mah."Pein pun menampar pipinya.

"Zzzzz…"Itachi mengorok hingga Nida tak konsentrasi saat membaca DEATH NOTE.

"Suatu saat, gw bunuh lo."batin Nida.

Sementara yang lain sedang rame, Sasori dan Deidara sedang berbicara di dekat kolam renang milik Konan.

"Sasori, apa kau ingat?"tanya Deidara.

"Apa?"seru Sasori.

"Ketika SMA…"

Flashback

PLAK

Deidara menampar Sasori

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dasar boneka bodoh."tanya Deidara.

"Ukh, aku cuma ingin minta maaf."jawab Sasori sambil mengusap pipi lukanya.

"Tapi jangan sampai seperti itu, DASAR BONEKA TAK BERGUNA!!!"

End

"Ya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sasori.

"Aku…Aku…MAAFKAN AKU!!!!"teriak Deidara.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"KARENA AKU TELAH MELUKAIMU DAN MENYAKITIMU!!!"

"Deidara.."

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BODOH SAAT ITU!!!"

"Deidara…"

"JADI KAU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANKU???"

"Hah…"

"KENAPA KAU TAK…"

Sasori pun mencium Deidara.

"Tenanglah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu."seru Sasori sambil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Deidara.

"Yah, karena aku melakukan hal yang tak enak. Jadi, aku minta maaf."Sasori pun mencium pipinya.

"SASORI!!! DEIDARA!!! CEPAT KE DALAM!!!"seru Hidan.

"Iya"

Hujan pun turun…

"Hei, Deidara. Masuklah."ajak Konan.

Deidara hanya diam.

"Deidara. Ayo masuk."Sasori pun keluar dan menarik Deidara.

Tiba-tiba, Deidara memeluknya.

"Deidara? Kau kenapa?"tanya Sasori blushing.

"I love you."

Semuanya yang melihat pun cengong

"Ma..mama?"tanya Zetsu.

"Deidara?"tanya Hidan.

Sasori melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Deidara.

"Hm, I love you too."

Esok paginya..

DUARRR

"A..ada apa ini?"tanya Sasori terkejut.

"Happy Anniversary!!!!!!"

Deidara blushing.

"Wah, ternyata anak-anak mama masih ingat ya."

"Jelas dong."

"Hihihihihi"

"Deidara.."panggil Sasori.

"?"

"Ada ap.."

"HWWAAAA!!!!!!!! MATAKU!!! MATAKU"teriak Zetsu.

"Kk, jangan teriak. Ini momen penting kalau misalnya kk udah marry."seru Nida.

"Tobi? Tobi? Sekarang tanggal berapa?"tanya Pandora.

"25 Desember."jawab Tobi.

"Deidara anakku, kok mama gak di kasih ciuman selamat sih?"tanya Hidan manja.

"Happy Anniversary yah…"seru Konan.

"Terima kasih."

"Sasori."panggil Kakuzu.

"Ya, pa?"

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Ok. Kalau gak, bisa gawat deh."Kakuzu dan Sasori mulai mengangkat gelas bir mereka.

Tiba-tiba…

DASSH

Bukannya yang meminum Kakuzu dan Sasori, malah Zetsu dan Nida…

"Hik…Kk…Malam ini indah ya.."seru Nida.

"Iya..Hik..Indah banget…Hik."jawab Zetsu.

"Kk!!! Cc!!!!"seru Pandora dan Tobi.

SPLASH

"Kk..Hik..Aku…Hik…"Pandora pun jatuh tidur.

"Tante…Om..Hik.."Tobi pingsan denga sukses.

"Om Pein.."panggil Nida.

"Ya?"

DUK

CRASHH

"WAAA!!!!!! KAKAK!!!!!!!"teriak Konan.

"PEIN!!!"teriak Kakuzu.

Pein pun jatuh tergeletak akibat spike ball.

Semuanya pun merayakannya dengan bahagia…

THE END

Ini baru yang 1, yang ke 2 nanti. Kutunggu reviewnya yah….Ja


	2. Broken Ice Dance

Chap.2

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki deskripsinya (walau ulangan indo jelek semua…), tapi saya akan tetap berusaha –tepuk tangan-

Zetsu: Oi, nida.

Gw: Apaan sih?

Zetsu: Tirainya belum di buka tuh…

Tobi: Kubuka ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pandora: Tunggu dulu!!!!!

BREK

"Akhirnya liburan tiba juga!!!!"ujar Pandora semangat.

"Senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku…blah blah blah"seru Nida.

"Enaknya kemana ya?"tanya Zetsu.

"Tobi gak tahu…"seru Tobi.

Tiba-tiba…

"APA????MASA SIH?????"teriak Kisame bahagia.

"Buset deh, tambah keriput tuh nenek.."ujar Nida sambil menutup kupingnya yang hampir berdarah.

"Ada apa, ma?"tanya Konan.

"Kakuzu sama Hidan ngajak kita ke Mal Taman Anggrek, katanya mereka ikut lomba ice dance tingkat internasional, dan mereka menang."jawab Kisame.

"Oh ya? Hebat tuh…"seru Pein.

"Jadi ada yang mau ikut?"tanya Itachi.

"KAMI IKUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak anak-anak.

DUAK

Seseorang melempar sandal ke muka Zetsu.

"BERISIK BANGET SIH!!!!!"

* * *

"Ugh, mobilnya sempit baget."rintih Zetsu.

"Iya, nih."rintih Nida.

"Masa sih? Kan mobil kita bertingkat."seru Pandora.

"Emang iya, tapi gara-gara Tobi pake baju aneh, jadinya sempit."bisik Nida.

"Kan terserah aku."jawab Tobi.

"GLEk…Dia bisa mendengarnya.."batin Nida.

* * *

"Mama, papa, semuanya!!!!!"panggil Hidan.

"Hidan, selamat ya….Mama bangga punya menantu kayak kamu…"ujar Kisame sambil memeluk Hidan.

"Makasih, ma."

"Ada yang mau ikut ke dalam?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Boleh."jawab Pein.

"Huwaaa, kakak, dingin banget nih."seru Konan.

"Nggak pake jaket sih."komen Pein.

"Huh…Abis kukira kita mau shopping…"keluh Konan.

"Shopping mulu…Nanti kayak Sharpay loh…"ejek Sasori.

"HUWWAAA!!!!! DEI-CHAN, SUAMIMU MENGEJEKKU!!!!!"tangis Konan pun meledak.

"Anoo, Sasori-kun…"seru Deidara pelan.

"Iya..iya…maaf."

* * *

"Kakek, nenek, kok juga ikut sih? Bukannya nanti bisa kepeleset?"tanya Nida.

"Hmm, nenek mah udah jago. Mantan dancernya gitu."jawab Kisame dengan PD.

"Alah…Masa sih?"tanya Pandora.

"Mau lihat?"

"Wakk, lincah juga ternyata."komen Nida.

"Iya, cc. Aku gak nahan ngeliatnya."seru Pandora.

"Sama…Ng? Dimana kk?"tanya Nida.

Pandora pun menunjuknya. Mereka melihat Zetsu sedang bermain ice skating dengan cepat. Nida dan Pandora pun mengejarnya.

Sementara itu..

"Hik, Dei-chan bisa mainnya gak?"tanya Konan yang sudah hampir beku.

"Anoo, lumayan sih."jawab Deidara.

"Minta ajarin dong."rintih Konan.

"Boleh."

"Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa, Sasori!!!!!"teriak Pein.

"Ok. Kita mulai."jawab Sasori menambah kecepatannya.

"HUP.."

Pein melompat ke atas. Ketika ia menoleh..

"Cowok.."seru salah seorang wanita tua pucat.

"Nenek gombel."Pein menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sial."jawab wanita itu dengan nada kesal.

Dia pun turun. Tiba-tiba dibelakangnya…

" Hei, muka jarum. AWASSS!!!!!!"

"WUUAAA!!!!"

DUAK

"Aduh, Sasori. Sakit banget nih."rintih Pein sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Emang kamu doang? Aku juga kali…"Sasori menjawabnya dengan logat TJ.

"Dasar TJ…"batin Pein.

"Dei-chan, kita meluncur bareng yuk."ajak Konan.

"I…iya."jawab Deidara gugup.

"Satu…Dua…Ti…GA!!!!!"

DUK

Konan menjitak Pein.

"Rasakan pembalasanku ini."ujar Konan bahagia.

"Cih, udah kepeleset, mana dijitak lagi…"batin Pein.

"Hari sial kali…"

"Diam lo."

"Huwaa, Konan-san, jangat ngebut-ngebut dong…"Deidara mulai ketakutan.

"Nggak apa-apa, namanya juga _holiday_."jawab Konan.

"Hei!!!"seru seseorang.

Mereka pun berhenti karena dipanggil.

"Ah, Puti, Kakashi! Sini!"panggil Konan.

"Lama tak bertemu…"komen Deidara.

"Iya, tumben kalian ke sini."komen Puti.

"Yah, kan, _holiday_."jawab Konan.

"Kalian sendiri?"tanya Deidara.

"Kami juga sedang holiday."jawab Kakashi.

"Wah, kembaran dong.."Mereka pun tertawa kecil.

"Deidara, kau lihat Tobi tidak?"tanya Pein bingung.

"Mungkin….sama kakak-kakaknya…"jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi kok gak kelihatan, ya?"tanya Konan.

"Anoo.."

DUMM

"A…apa itu?"tanya salah seorang pengunjung.

Ketika mereka menoleh, mereka melihat seseorang dengan dandanan aneh, yaitu…

"TOBI!!!!!!"seru kakak-kakaknya.

"Hey, sis, hey, bro."panggil Tobi.

"NGAPAIN KAMU PAKE BAJU ITU?????"tanya Zetsu dan Nida marah.

"Eh, kataku bagus loh…"komen Pandora.

"Makasih."jawab Tobi.

"BAGUS APANYA??? ITUKAN BAJU BALLERINANYA TANTE HIDAN!!!!!!"teriak Zetsu.

"Ba…ballerina???"tanya Nida sweatdropp.

"Aduh, sis, bro, gak usah takut."Tobi pun menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana kami tidak akan takut? Kamu pake baju aneh tahu…"ujar Zetsu yang hampir pingsan.

"Tenanglah…"Tobi memasang senyum sadis kepada kakak-kakanya.

"Apa?"batin Zetsu.

Tobi pun melompat.

"Gawat, dia benar-benar…Penyakitnya kambuh!!!!!"ujar Zetsu. Ia benar-benar sangat marah.

"Kita harus bagaimana, kk?"tanya Pandora panik.

"Kita harus hentikan dia…"jawab Zetsu.

* * *

"Hyahooo!!!!"Tobi turun dengan sangat kencang.

Para pengunjung pun langsung berlarian ke dalam.

DRAKKK

"Awas!!!!!"seru Kakashi sambil memeluk Puti.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!"teriak Puti.

Kakashi segera membawa Puti ke dalam.

"Konan!!! Deidara!!!!! MINGGIR!!!!!"teriak Pein.

DRAAKKK

"Hyaaa~~~~!!!!"rintih Konan pelan.

"Wuaaaa!!!!"rintih Deidara.

"Ukh…Nida, Pandora!!!"panggil Zetsu. Sementara ia membawa ibu dan tantenya ke dalam.

"Siap, kk."jawab Nida semangat.

Nida pun lompat ke atas dan melingkarkan tali yang ia siapkan ke tubuh Tobi.

"TENANGLAH, TOBI!!!"

"LEPASKAN!!!!!"

DUAK

Tobi menonjok Nida.

"WUUAAKKKHHH!!!!"Nida pun terjatuh, Zetsu langsung menolongnya.

"Sial…"seru Zetsu panik.

"Giliranku!!"Pandora mengambil tali yang dipegang Tobi dan melingkarkannya.

"Huh…"Tobi langsung menendang Pandora dengan kencang.

DAK

"GGGGYYYYAAAA!!!!!!"Pandora terjatuh di atas es.

"Ukh….bagaimana ini?"rintih Pandora.

Sementara Tobi sedang bergila-gila ria…

"Pein!!!!!!"teriak Kakuzu.

"Oke."jawab Pein.

Pein memegang tangan Tobi sementara Kakuzu mengikatnya. Tapi…

BUAK

"Kakak!!!!!"teriak Konan.

Pein dan Kakuzu langsung ditolong oleh Itachi.

"Ukh…Papa…"rintih mereka.

"Biar kami yang mengatasinya…"seru Itachi.

"Hidan, bawa mereka ke dalam…"pinta Kisame.

"Baik."

Mereka pun masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"Zetsu, pegang ini."ujar Sasori sambil memberikan sebuah tali.

"Ya."jawabnya.

"Deidara…"seru Kisame.

"Yah, selalu kubawa."jawab Deidara.

"Pandora…Nida…?"tanya Itachi.

"Yak, kami baik-baik saja…"jawab mereka.

"Ready?"tanya Zetsu.

Mereka memasang kuda-kuda mereka (emangnya pencak silat???).

"Set…GO!!!!"

Mereka melompat ke atas. Kisame dan Itachi memegang , Nida, Pandora dan Deidara menahan kakinya. Sementara Zetsu dan Sasori mengikatnya. Tobi pun tak bisa lepas.

"Huh.."seru Tobi sinis.

BRAKK

"Huwaaa!!!!"rintih Itachi dan Zetsu.

"Kyaa!!!"teriak Deidara dan Kisame.

Nida, Pandora dan Sasori langsung menolong mereka.

"Sial, dia terlalu kuat…"Zetsu yang tidak tahan, akhirnya pingsan.

BRUK

"KK!! KK!!"Pandora menggerakkan tubuh Zetsu.

"Bagaimana ini?"batin Nida. Ketika ia menoleh ke Puti…

"Oh, ya, PUTI!!!!"teriak Nida.

"Ya, ada apa?"tanya Puti menghampirinya.

"Kau membawa 'itu'?"ujar Nida menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ng, ada."jawab Puti.

"Oke, aku butuh itu."jawab Nida.

"Apa boleh aku ikut?"tanya Puti.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

"Mau apa mereka?"tanya Hidan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja."jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi, kalau mereka sampai…"Konan yang ingin bicara pada Kakashi, langsung ditahan oleh Hidan.

"Kakak?"

"Dia benar, kita biarkan saja."jawab Hidan.

"Ayo kita mulai!!!!!"Nida dan Puti langsung melompat.

"Kita lihat saja."Tobi mengejar mereka.

"SEMPROT DIA!!!!"Puti menyemprotkan Baygon ke mata Tobi.

"UAGHHH!!!"rintih Tobi sambil memegang matanya.

"Nida!!"panggil Puti.

"I know!!!"Nida langsung menendangnya dan Tobi terjatuh.

"Sial…UGH!!!!"Nida dan Puti langsung mengikatnya dan meng-rukiah Tobi.

Setelah selesai…

"Ya, ampun. Ternyata arwahnya Madara toh…"ujar Nida capek.

"Pak Madara, kok kamu seenaknya pake tubuh anak kecil?"tanya Kakashi santai.

"Karena aku tak bisa dihidupkan, makanya aku masuk ke tubuh orang ini."jawab Madara tegas.

"Tapi, kalau misalnya milih tubuh, harus yang bener, jangan tubuh orang ini…Anak ini kan durhaka banget.."ejek Hidan padahal bohong.

"Karena sama-sama gila, mungkin masuk ke tubuh yang sama."Nida menjitak kepala kakaknya.

"Sudah…yang penting Madara-kun jangan gunakan tubuh Tobi sembarangan lagi, ya."Deidara tersenyum pada Madara. Madara langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi sudah ditendang Sasori.

"Mau kau apakan istriku, hah?"tanya Sasori sadis.

"Ng…nggak saya apa-apain kok, mas…"tunduk Madara.

Mereka pun langsung pulang dalam keadaan 5L (lesuh, lelah, letih, lemas, lapar… XDDD)

"Haduh…Akh...capek banget…Akh..."Pein mengangkat kakinya satu-persatu.

"Aduh..hik…mama…hik…kok…hik…tidur sih…hik?"Konan pun kecekukan.

Kisame tertidur lelap.

"Walaupun hari ini hari sial, tapi menyenangkan juga ya…"Kakuzu memandangan jendela.

"Iya…"Hidan tertawa kecil.

"Permisi…"seru seseorang.

"Masuklah."

"Ah, Dei-chan, baju yang bagus. Beli dimana?"tanya Hidan.

"Ini…ketika kita di Hawaii, Sasori membelinya."jawab Deidara malu.

"Ayo, kita ngumpul sebentar."Kakuzu menghampirinya.

"Deidara, papa mohon kamu ingat ini terus."

"Iya."

"Jangan pernah kau bertemu orang yang bernama Suigetsu Houzuki."seru Kakuzu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"tanya Deidara.

"Kau tahu, dia adalah orang yang membuat Nek Kisame menderita."jawab Hidan.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

"Seperti itulah, tapi, kau jangan pernah bertemu dengannya. Bila kau bertemu, kita benar-benar dalam bahaya besar…"

"Hm, baiklah."Deidara langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Aku harap kejadian seperti itu tidak ada pada keluarga kami…"

"Yah..."

* * *

Pandora: Lumayan mantap ya, cc sampe 3 kali babak belur

Gw: Bukan mantap lagi, banget!!!!

Zetsu: Udah, yang penting, Madara dah kita tenangin.

Tobi: R&R please!!!!!!

* * *

Next chap…

"RASAKAN INI, KISAME!!!!!!"

"Suigetsu, cukup. Target telah kita ambil, jangan sampai kau membunuh mereka."

"Ckk, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalian semua."

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chap.3

Last meeting


	3. Last Meeting

Chap. 3

Last meeting

Akhirnya saya update juga cerita ini, sebelum itu, kubales reviewnya dulu…

Puti: Puti Swan???? Kakashi Cullen????? TAK MUNGKIN!!!!!!!! Jangan mimpi!!!!! *melempar ohako yang diolesi minyak*

Poppy: Makasih atas reviewnya, nati kureview punyamu ya…

Malam hari di sebuah markas rahasia Otogakure,

"Cewek…"goda seorang laki-laki muda berambut biru muda.

"Ih…kenapa, sih?"tanya seorang wanita berambut merah tua dan berkacamata.

"Hei..Hei…Pagi-pagi udah bikin berisik…"seru pria berambut ayam.

"Suigetsu, Karin, tenanglah…"seorang pemuda berambut oranye berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Ckk…"Suigetsu langsung menjauhi Karin.

Karin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalian, bisa kita berkumpul sebentar?"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, Sasuke? Kau tahu, tugas kita sudah selesai…"tanya Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! Jangan ngomong yang nggak sopan deh!"teriak Karin.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu, Sasuke. Tugas kami sudah selesai.."seru pria itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Juugo. Masalahnya ada tugas yang sangat penting, dan aku minta tolong kalian membawanya kemari."jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi?"tanya Karin.

"Salah satu orang dari keluarga kakakku."Sasuke tersenyum sadis.

Takigakure,

Keluarga besar itu sedang memanjakan diri mereka di dekat kolam renang besar.

"Hyaaa!!!"Pandora dan Zetsu menyebur ke dalam air.

"Ahh, capek, masa cuma berenang aja sih?"tanya Tobi yang sudah kewalahan.

"Mungkin dengan 'ini', kita bakal semangat lagi, kok."ujar Hidan yang bangun dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Nida.

Hidan mulai mengangkat tangannya. Pein mulai duduk sambil memainkan piano (lah, kok?).

Hidan:_It's out with the old_

_And in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey_

Hello skies of blue

_A dip in the pool_

_A trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chase_

_The whole world according to moi_

Excuse me? Thank you

_Ice tea imported from England_

_Lifeguards imported from Spain_

_Towels imported from Turkey_

_And turkey imported from Maine_

Kakuzu and Hidan: _We're gonna relax and renew_

Hidan: _You…Go..Do_

Mereka semua mulai menari.

Hidan: _(I want) Fabolous_

_That is my simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_Bigger and better and best_

_I need something inspiring_

_To help me get along_

_I need a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

Hidan pun berdiri dan menghampiri saudara-saudaranya.

Hidan: (Menghampiri Kakuzu sambil menjulurkan lidah) _Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops_

(Menghampiri Kisame dengan wajah jutek) _Where is my pink Prada tote?_

(Menghampiri Deidara dengan centil) _I need my Tiffany hair band_

(Melempar bola ke muka Konan) _Then I can go for a float_

Kakuzu and the girls: A summer like never before Hidan: I..want..more Kakuzu and the Girls: _She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request_

_ All things fabulous_

_Bigger and better and best_

_She needs somethings inspiring _

_To help her get along_

_She need a little fabolous _

_Is that so wrong?_

DUMM

"Apa itu?"tanya Nida.

Mereka melihat 4 orang yang berada di atas kepala ular raksasa, Itachi terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Ka…kau…"ujar Itachi terkejut.

"Lama tak bertemu, Itachi."seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Sasuke!"

"Hai, Kisame…"jawab salah seorang lagi.

"Suigetsu!"seru Kisame.

"A…apa yang kalian inginkan?"tanya Deidara.

"Sasuke, sepertinya targetmu menanyakan sesuatu."Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Heh…"

Sasuke berlari ke arah mereka dan mengambil Deidara.

"DEIDARA!!!!!"teriak Sasori.

"Sasori-ku…HMMPP"Sasuke menciumnya dan Deidara pun pingsan.

"Wah…wah, tak kusangka, Sasuke. Ternyata targetmu sudah ada yang punya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa boleh aku yang melakukannya bersama yang lain? "Suigetsu tersenyum di hadapannya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sesuka hatimu."jawab Sasuke.

"Karin, Juugo."panggil Suigetsu.

"Ya."jawab mereka.

Mereka pun turun dan menyerang keluarga besar itu.

"Hati-hati!!!!!"teriak Pein.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Walah-walah, baru 30 menit saja sudah kewalahan, memalukan."ejek Karin sambil menginjak tubuh Konan.

"UKHH!!"rintih Konan.

"Tante Konan…GAKH!!!!"panggil Tobi yang masih sempoyongan.

"RASAKAN INI, KISAME!!!!!!"Suigetsu menghunuskan pedangnya, tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, cukup. Target telah kita ambil, jangan sampai kau membunuh mereka."seru Karin.

"Ckk, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalian semua."

Mereka pun menghilang bersama Deidara.

"Mereka pergi…Sasori"seru Madara yang sedang menggendong Pandora.

"Khh…DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Keesokan paginya, Hidan yang dibantu Madara membicarakan rencana mereka untuk menyelamtkan Deidara.

"Bagaimana, Hidan?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Begini.."

TING TONG

"Silahkan masuk."panggil Konan.

Tamu itu membuka pintu.

"Ah, Puti! Kakashi! Tumben kalian datang."seru Nida.

Zetsu menjitak kepala adiknya."Nggak sopan banget, sih…"

"Ada perlu apa?"tanya Itachi.

"Anu..kami sudah tahu berita itu, maka kami datang ke sini untuk membantu…"jawab Puti gelisah.

Mereka semua diam.

"Aku dengan ikhlas menyerahkan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya."seru Nida tiba-tiba.

Mereka terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Nida.

"Aku juga!!!"seru Pandora.

"Kami ikut!"seru Tobi dan Madara bersamaan.

"Aku juga…"seru Zetsu.

Mereka yang setuju pun berdiri, dan meninggalkan rumah mereka. Sebelum keluar pagar,

"Tunggu dulu!!!"teriak Kisame.

"Nenek???"tanya mereka.

"Kami ikut…"jawab Kisame.

"Ngaa?"Tobi mangap.

"Kamu nggak mau kan, ibumu dibiarkan begitu saja?"tanya Sasori.

Mereka diam.

"Iya."

"Ayo, kita selamatkan."

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

Next chap

"Tendang dia, Tobi!!!!"

"Baik!!!"

DUTT

"Ehehehe, maaf…"

Chasing her part 1


End file.
